ארבעה קטרים קטנים
Four Little Engines |תמונה1=FourLittleEngines2015Cover.jpg |מאת=וילברט אודרי |איורים=קלרנס רג'ינלד דאלבי |הוצאה=אדמונד וורד הוצאת אגמונט |סדרה="סדרת הרכבות" |שנת_הוצאה=1955 עד היום |הקודם=אדוארד הקטר הכחול |הבא=פרסי הקטר הקטן }} ארבעה קטרים קטנים (באנגלית: Four Little Engines) הוא הספר העשירי ב"סדרת הרכבות". הקדמה חברים יקרים, סר הנדל בראון הוא הבעלים של מסילה קטנה המובילה לסקארלווי ולרנייאס. סקארלווי פירושו "אגם בין עצים", ורנייאס פירושו "מפל מחולק". הם מקומות יפים, ואנשים רבים מבקרים בהם. הבעלים עסוק מאוד, ולכן מר פיטר סם, המפקח הרזה, מנהל את הרכבת. שני הקטרים, הנקראים סקארלווי ורנייאס, הזדקנו והתעייפו, ולכן רכש הבעלים שניים נוספים. הסיפורים מספרים לכם מה קרה. המחבר (תרגום חופשי) סיפורים סקארלווי זוכר אדוארד פוגש את חברו הוותיק סקארלווי, קטר מסילה צרה. סקארלווי מדבר איתו על חברו רנייאס שעובר תיקונים ביבשת, על שני הקטרים החדשים סר הנדל ופיטר סם, על קרונות הנוסעים שלו ועל עבודתו, וכשאדוארד נוסע לבית המלאכה מנמנם סקארלווי באור השמש. סר הנדל שני הקטרים החדשים הגיעו. פיטר סם הוא נעים מזג, אבל סר הנדל נמצא במצב רוח רע. בבוקר למחרת הוא מעליב את קרוניות הנוסעים הזועמות בכך שהוא קורא להן "קרונות בקר", והן מתנקמות בו על ידי התנגדות במעלה גבעה. המפקח הרזה נוזף בסר הנדל, והוא מתנהג כיאות עד שיום אחד הוא נשלח לעבוד במחצבה. הוא משמט עצמו מן המסילה בכוונה, ונשלח למחסן בבושת פנים. פיטר סם ואשת הכיבוד על פיטר סם לבצע את כל העבודה בעצמו. יום אחד, הוא כל כך נהנה מלהתכונן עד שהוא מאחר, והנרי מאיים שהוא יעזוב בלי הנוסעים של פיטר סם אם הדבר יקרה שוב. פיטר סם כל כך מודאג עד שבאגם הוא מתחיל בנסיעה בלי אשת הכיבוד. היא די מעוצבנת, אבל פורצת בצחוק כשהיא שומעת את סיפורו של פיטר סם, ומסבירה לו שהנרי התלוצץ. פיטר סם זועם, אבל הנרי עזב בתבונה! הזקן הנאמן פיטר סם אינו נמצא בשל תחזוקה, ולכן נאלץ סר הנדל לקחת את קרונויות הנוסעים. הן עדיין לא נותנות בו אימון, והן נחבטות כשהוא נאלץ לעצור פתאום, ולכן הן משמטות אותו במסוט על מנת להתנקם בו. סקארלווי מציע לקחת את הרכבת הביתה, אבל קפיץ נשבר וסקארלווי משתפע. למרות זאת, הוא עובר את המסע הביתה בגבורה, והבעלים שולח אותו לתיקונים. דמויות * אדוארד * הנרי * גורדון * סקארלווי * סר הנדל * פיטר סם * המפקח הרזה * אגנס, רות', לוסי, ג'מיימה וביאטריס * הבעלים * רנייאס (לא מדבר) * ג'יימס (מוזכר) טריוויה * "פיטר סם ואשת הכיבוד" שאב השראה מאירוע שאירע ברכבת טאליל'ין. עם זאת, לא הייתה זו אשמת הקטר כי אם אשמת הכרטיסן - שבמקרה היה הכומר ו. אודרי - והאישה שהושארה מאחור הייתה למעשה החותנת של הנהג. * בסוף "הזקן הנאמן" נכתב מסר קצר בדבר רכבת טאליל'ין; "If you have enjoyed these stories, you will enjoy a visit to the Tal-y-llyn Railway at Towyn in Wales" ("אם נהנתם מסיפורים אלה, אתם תהנו מביקור ברכבת טאל-אי-ל'ין בטיווין שבוויילס"). * השימוטים של סר הנדל בספר זה שאבו השראה מתאונה דומה שאירעה לאב טיפוסו סר היידן ברכבת טאליל'ין. שגיאות * באיור השני, לוחיות המספרים של הקטרים גדולות מדי. * בסיפורים "סר הנדל" ו"פיטר סם ואשת הכיבוד", אגנס היא קרון מחלקה שלישית. * באיור השני של "פיטר סם ואשת הכיבוד", לא ניתן לראות מסילות צדדיות מאחורי הסככות. * גודל פניו של סר הנדל משתנה באיור השני של "הזקן הנאמן". * באיור הרביעי של "הזקן הנאמן", מושך סקארלווי חמישה קרונות במקום ארבעה. גלריה File:FourLittleEngines2015backcover.jpg|העטיפה האחורית (2015) File:FourLittleEnginesfirstedition.jpg|עטיפת המהדורה הראשונה File:FourLittleEnginesCover.png File:FourLittleEnginesJapanesecover.jpg|העטיפה היפנית File:FourLittleEnginesJapanesecover2.jpg File:SkarloeyRemembersRS1.jpg File:SkarloeyRemembersRS2.jpg|סר הנדל, רנייאס וסקארלווי File:SkarloeyRemembersRS3.jpg File:SkarloeyRemembersRS4.jpg File:SkarloeyRemembersRS5.jpg File:SkarloeyRemembersRS6.png File:SkarloeyRemembersRS7.jpg File:SirHandelRS1.jpg|פיטר סם, סר הנדל וסקארלווי File:SirHandelRS2.jpg File:SirHandelRS3.png File:SirHandelRS4.png File:SirHandelRS5.jpg File:SirHandelRS6.jpg|סר הנדל File:SirHandelRS7.jpg File:SirHandelRS8.jpg File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyRS1.jpg File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyRS2.jpg File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyRS3.jpg|הנרי ופיטר סם File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyRS4.jpg File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyRS5.jpg File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyRS6.jpg File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyRS7.jpg File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyRS8.jpg File:OldFaithfulRS1.jpg File:OldFaithfulRS2.jpg File:OldFaithfulRS3.jpg File:OldFaithfulRS4.jpg File:OldFaithfulRS5.png File:OldFaithfulRS6.jpg File:OldFaithfulRS7.jpg File:SirHaydn2.jpg|מקור ההשראה לתאונותיו של סר הנדל בספר קטגוריה:ספרי סדרת הרכבות קטגוריה:ספרים en:Four Little Engines es:Cuatro Pequeñas Locomotoras ja:4だいの小さな機関車 pl:Cztery Małe Lokomotywy (książka)